The Adventures of an Opressed Girl
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Damon, Bonnie& Stefan romance. 2hot,wild vampire brothers literally fall into 16yr old Bonnie Bennets life. They are annoying,dangerous and stunning. They hijack her world& they drive her mental. What she gonna do now?loved all the tittle sugestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:** I know it's wrong to take on another story when I haven't finished the others but if I don't write it down now I'll totally forget the idea lol. Don't know where this came from...

**Summary:** Mystic falls is a tiny repressed town. Bonnie Bennet is a 16 teen year old who feels like she's always got to be the best. Bets grades, nicely dressed, upstanding squeaky clean boyfriend, flawless and perfect in everyway and she just can't take it. She can't take the subdued nature the towns people want everyone to have. She is a highly opinionated, independent, loyal, caring, smart, funny bordering on sarcastic, quirky, passionate, hot tempered girl. She wants to be free and have an adventure just like the ones Grams told her she had when she was a kid. She wants to laugh and just really live and find love. She goes to sugar rush to be herself, to dance and drink and forget the person everyone wants her to be. **What happens when she's thrown into a world wind of new experiences, when she has a chance collision with Stefan and Damon Salvatore? Two vampires who are trying to live as humans in order to tighten their bond, two hot brothers who think she's special and who are always getting themselves into trouble? Will attraction turn to love in the brothers cases and will annoyance turn to love in Bonnies case etc **

**Stefan & Bonnie &Damon romance. **

Chapter 1: Sugar rush

I never know how to treat you  
You think I love you but it ain´t true  
I´m walking away now  
One step forward and back two

I like to grab you by the hair  
and hang you up from the heavens

I don´t know how to let you go  
Or if i should keep you  
I don´t know how to let you know  
I really do have a reason

I like to grab you by the hair  
and drag you to the devil

(Drums)

I never know how to push you  
Just to... Just to confuse you  
I make my hope Just to see how  
Just to see how  
to push you

I like to grab you by the hair  
and hang you up from the heavens

(Drums)

I ´d like to grab you by the hair  
and send you up to the devil

I never know what mood you be  
You may be kind or cruel to me  
I´m walking away now  
one step forward and back three

(Drums)

I never know what I´m gonna to do  
I say I´m leaving but It ain´t true  
I got a lot to do to you  
There ain´t nothing you can do...to stop it

I want to hang you by the hair  
I want to hang you by the hair  
I want to hang you by the hair

and hang you up from the heavens.

(Dead weathers.)

The club was pounding, red lights laying fractured patterns all over the walls and floors. As soon as hang me from the heavens stopped, the kills fried my little brains echoed through sugar rush. It was the one place hidden in Mystic falls that very few knew about, the deep and dark underground club that lay underneath a fake tomb. It was the one place to feel truly free, to drink, fuck and get high and nobody judged. They all feared the day Mayor Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes and the founder's council found out about it. They were so adamant the town stay dull and silent, a place for education strictness, marriage and no fun.

Everyone above the surface was so nice and chipper. Sometimes it bordered on sickening and creepy to the people in the club. So many events they had to attend to show their pride and loyalty in the town. The real truth was that if you didn't conform you were shunned. Your closest friends could turn on you if you so such as showed any signs of rebelling or having a little too much drunken fun. So by day they all played the game, appearing to be sweet, innocent and cute upper class citizens in their clean pristine clothes, but at night all bets were off.

Don't fret precious I'm here.  
Step away from the window.  
Go back to sleep

Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.

Counting bodies like sheep  
Counting bodies like sheep

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Counting bodies like sheep

Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Counting bodies like sheep

Go back to sleep  
Go to sleep [x14]  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Counting bodies like sheep

Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Counting bodies like sheep

Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums [x2]

I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same, I must isolate you…  
Isolate and save you from yourself …

(A perfect circle- counting bodies like sheep)

Every kid in the place transformed from preppy or typical 90210 school kids to every shade of alternative you can imagine in moments. Guys clad in leather, band t-shirts and trousers that skimmed the hips, gothic jewellery galore, velvet, tattoos you name it they had it. Girls went from 50's pinups smoking and swirling around the dance floor to gothic corsets, dark make up and short skirts held together with garters and stockings. Kurt cobain and vampire Queen of the Damned inspired looks filled the hazy smokey place of freedom and expression.

Sugar rush also had a huge black bar, laced with red roses and black ice. The bar called to the, as everyone knew underage teens, with its appetising shaped and coloured bottles of alcohol and drugs.

The club had a darker side though however as the repression in the town usually meant that when people went in sugar rush they could be more violent, more sexually crazy. They let out the things they could not in the day.

Bonnie watched as people pulled back the draping red velvet curtains that revealed the black four poster beds, fluffy with textured silk sheets, mesh nets and cushions that people were romping on. Masquerade masks were what they wore as they kissed and ravished each other confidentially, so that when they were above ground no one knew each other's secrets.

The curtains fluttered closed and the moans could no longer be heard. Just the music vibrating through the whole place, now bodies moved trance like and almost with a magical grace to the beat of Poe's- hey pretty.

It's 3 a.m. I'm out here driving again  
Through the wicked winding streets of my world  
I take a wrong turn break it but I'm too far gone  
I've got a siren on my tale and that's not the fine  
I'm looking for

I see a stairway so I follow it down  
Into the belly of a whale  
Where my secrets echo all around  
You know me now but to do better than that  
You've got to follow me  
Boy I'm trying to show you where I'm at

Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna take a ride with me?  
Through my world  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna kick and slide with me  
Through my world

Well I've got a mind full of wicked desings  
I've got a non-stop-whole in my head-imagination  
I can't forget I am a sole architect  
I built the shadows here  
I built the growl in the voice I fear  
You know me now but to do better than that  
You've got to follow me  
Boy I'm triing to show you where I'm at

Hey pretty  
Don't you wana take a ride with me?  
Through my world  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna kick and slide with me  
Through my world  
Hey pretty  
My pretty baby  
Rock it through my world

Hey now  
Can't you feel me longing  
Hey now  
Me  
(You get the gist of the song now?)

Hey pretty don't you wanna take a ride with me? 

Bonnie exhaled a sigh of pure ecstasy and relief. She didn't come here for meaningless sex, not that there weren't plenty of people who hit on her. She smiled at the sweeter ones because she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, while glaring and the arrogant guys. She liked guys who were mischievous looking but wished they had more depth. She had come to the conclusion they didn't, what you saw was what you got. She always wondered what she should do as those guys came up to her. Should she say get lost or enjoy the ride and use them like they wanted to use her. She was too kind in that respect though and She had only had sex with one guy and that was her long term somewhat disastrous boyfriend Jeremy. They were both broken, chaotic and lost individuals who felt acceptance with each other. Jeremy appeared a little over confident sometimes but she saw his sweeter side.

Bonnie came here for other reasons in any case. The place was loud and anarchic but it filled her with a strange calm and piece. Above ground in Mystic falls she was expected to be the poster child for good studies and virtue. Her best friends Caroline and Elena didn't understand either. They loved the squeaky clean images. They loved having their jock all American boyfriends, Tyler and Matt. They were content with being together till death do they part and marrying them. She always felt that was a mistake. How did they know they were making the right choice and that those were their true soul mates? Grams had had four marriages before she found her true soul mate and she sure as hell had slept with them before that.

Bonnie believed like Grams in passion, adventure and finding a soul mate who truly understood her, flaws and all. She knew she had to discover herself first. She believed that it should be a wild ride too. It should be an intense journey on the way to uncovering that special person who was her match as well. If not there'd be no tests and thus no way to ever know who was right for her. She had a long term boyfriend but even with him she didn't feel as complete as she should not in the way Grams described. Grams described it as the whole puzzle fitting together. She hated not feeling what that was like and she wanted to be free. Run around nature naked and just sing, dance, meet new people from all different backgrounds and travel. But no one wanted that for her well only Grams did. Grams had always taught her to be limitless and follow her instincts. They both spent countless days laughing, dancing, sharing Grams crazy times and joking around. Just loving each other and the time they spent together. Grams gave her freedom.

But the council and her father didn't like that. They tried to drive Grams out of town just like they had her full of zest mother. Bonnie had tried to run with her. They had packed everything. They were ready to open the door and get in the car. Ride away and never come back but as the door opened there was Sheriff Forbes. Elena had told her everything of her plans to leave and her father had ordered Sherriff Forbes to stop them. She felt so betrayed by Elena that it made her never want to trust again but Grams said it wasn't an option, to trust was to live.

Liz threatened to handcuff Grams and charge her with kidnapping a minor, since Bonnie was in her father's custody. Bonnie couldn't allow it. She may not have been able to get away that night but she was dammed if she was going to let Grams have to stay here so repressed and bored all the time. She distracted Sherriff Forbes complaining of terrible cramps and pains. She keeled over on the floor and Sheriff Forbes helped her up and sat on the couch. Bonnie looked from the corner or her eyes as she and Grams exchanged looks of goodbye, for now.

Bonnie and Grams found a way to secretly keep in touch and when Bonnie was an adult she could leave. But she wanted to leave now. Grams had found her mother too. Bonnie was just waiting for the right moment when no one was watching to get out of town. There was also Jeremy. She feared what would happen to him if he were alone.

Bonnie broke out of her heavy thoughts and turned back to the bar slamming her empty LED lit shot glass on the table, relishing in the burn as it glided down her delicate throat.

Bonnies cascading chocolate curls fluttered with her every move. They reached down to her hips and depending on the light seemed to change. They could look reddish, then the next time you look black, then chocolate or hazel. They sometimes even held a hint or orange or gold in between the mix of brown. Her curls were bushy and soft and every guy always wanted to touch them. Bonnie had her eyeliner done to look like an Egyptian princess, which made her green emerald eyes pop out. Her curvy lips were luscious tinted red and her cheeks held a hint of rosiness to them. She has a small caramel smooth face and a little dot drawn on like Marylyn Monroe's under her eye, like a beauty spot. She wore a corset shaped black busted bodice dress that was above her knees. It was cut up the sides with black lace over the slits, showing off her beautiful legs. She wore a green kakai boy's shirt that went down to her knees, over her dress. The shirt was too big for her little body. It made her look tiny and vulnerable yet hot. She wore black doctor martins and white little socks. She wore a pentagram shaped silver locket with green emeralds and red ruby's on the front, opening up to reveal a picture of her and Grams when she was 4. She wore many leather bangles and bracelets and a few cocktails rings that were bejewelled with different stones. One even had fangs and the words bite me on it. It was a knuckle ring that spread across three fingers and it was her favourite.

"Here you go darlin" said an enchanting guy with black almost raven hair, pale skin and the bluest icey eyes she'd ever seen. He was stunning she wouldn't deny it as she analysed him subtlety through her cocktail glass, which held a blood red coloured strawberry and tequila substance. She took in his leather jacket, biker boots, grey denim pants and white t-shirt that seemed to cling to his slim hips and show off his built but slender physique.

He slid the shot glass over to her, smirking and moving over. She had never seen him before. He wasn't from Mytic falls as far as she could recall. Just a passer through but how did he know of sugar rush? He was older than her for sure but in an acceptably hot way, around 22 or 23. He seemed to tilt his head looking at her as she looked on at the bar straight ahead, not bothering to address him.

He took in the side profile of her face and her bushy curls that enveloped her face. He could see the curve of her lopsided lips and the bored, annoyed expression lacing her face. She was 16 years old and definitely jailbait to him especially considering his supernatural age, but she was gorgeous. Almost otherworldly beautiful. He was used to slutty blondes that were ten a penny. He had sex with girls like that almost every night with ease, sometimes 8 girls at a time but this one trumped any of those girls and his orgy experiences. She was totally a one off he could tell.

She picked up the shot glass with her delicate fingers, her rings clanking against the glass. Her hand much like most of her petite frame enveloped in a guy's shirt. She looked adorable. Small but sexy as hell. He could tell this small package held the biggest of surprises. She was naughty he knew it.

"Well you know I'd like to have the name of the girl I just bought a drink for." he said his voice full of charm and a southern drawl.

Bonnie turned looking unfazed by his chiselled features and model like appearance that made most girls swoon. She knew his type good looking, manipulative, sex obsessed and a womaniser. Things Grams jokingly said a woman should make use of. He seemed the type of guy who was so eye-catching and striking that he was too good to be true. Probably a psychotic serial killer thought Bonnie or has no brains. She was with Jeremy anyways and loved him a great deal.

When she turned finally he could see her breathtaking emerald eyes. He'd been with many girls in his 170 years on this earth. He was a little slutty and he knew it but hey he liked sex and until he found the one he had no reason to stop. He thought once upon a time that he'd found the one. Katherine petrova was her name and he worshiped her, adored her and he'd thought their bond was unbreakable. But she had not felt the same. She led him on laughing at his devotion. She was a whore who couldn't stay faithful to him and his bother. She'd played them against each other and with malice in mind destroyed their connection.

He'd accepted everything about her even the thing most would run away from, what his brother ran away from when he had the chance, until she compelled him. She was a monster, a creature of the night a vampire but he didn't shun her or need compelling to love her. He openly admired what she was and made efforts to know her world better. He thought he was doing it for their future, so they could have a life together forever. So he watched her kill, drink blood and let her teach him those ways, corrupting him with each second they spent together. He even let her drive a wedge through the one love that he should never have let get tainted. A love he would never let get destroyed again because at least the experience had taught him that he'd always have Stefan's love.

He'd let the initial fury and hate burn in him after Katherine's death, for a century and a half and tortured his brother who had only wanted to save him and be with him forever. But when he imagined it now, what if Stefan had died and he'd been the only one to turn? He'd be without a soul mate and without the only person who truly loved him. The thought was something he couldn't bare and he was so glad now in a way that what happened happened. He was over the stupid hate towards his brother. He realised now it was unwarranted. The hate belonged with Katherine.

They'd decided from now on if they found their soul mates they'd love them truly of course but the brotherly bond was to come in equal.

The changes in attitude occurred a year ago when he'd found that it was all lies. Katherine had never died. She'd just left them both to fight and morn her while she had a wild time romping with god knows how many men. She let the two men who once loved her truly suffer, only giving her attention to those who liked her looks. Never again Damon had thought. And if he ever saw her again he would drive a stake through her heart. That was what he said out loud but he worried his affection may still be there in some way. He hated that. The fact that she was a manipulative bitch who had been his first love and gotten her claws so deep into him. It was because she seemed so unattainable and had seemed to want him. He had felt worthy. _Lies lies lies._

_He_ shut himself off from the prospect of loving a woman again not that he didn't want to find her he was just losing hope that she existed. Now it was about mending the love he had with his brother. They would always have each other and protect each other.

It is why they made a pact one year ago today. They were going to be human, well as close as possible. They weren't going to use their vampire powers anymore like their speed, strength and compulsion not unless it had to come to it. They would drink blood from humans only when they needed too but with long intervals in between, so they stayed human enough to experience the highs and lows that humanity is about. They'd go through the physical pain of being human and the same strength as being human. It had all made their relationship stronger in all honesty it had taken them back to when they were inseparable before 1864.

But it did make life a bit harder if not exciting, getting around stealing, rather than using compulsion and just taking what they wanted. It was also harder getting the hell kicked out of them rather than ripping hearts out and sinking fangs in in a fight. However they never really lost a fight which made them both pretty pleased to know human or vamp they kicked ass. It made them stronger as a duo and made them feel a part of this world.

Damon broke out of his thoughts to look at the girl before him. This girl was so hot though and for the first time he felt his cockiness falter a bit because he wanted her so bad. He wanted to feel her small frame tightly pressed against him, her curvy lips calling his name and squirming with pleasure underneath him. _Only a matter of time. _

Her red tinted lips parted and he awaited her pleads he take her to some cheap motel and ravage her senseless.

"Screw you." was all he heard "you shouldn't have bought a stranger a drink in the first place, no telling what they'll do." she said mischievously but not looking at him. She seemed to be waiting for someone. A boyfriend he thought. No worries he knew he was hotter than any other guy around, even his younger brother fell slightly short. He knew the power of his eyes. He'd have her in the back of a car screaming his name shortly enough he thought.

"Well aren't you charming Jailbait? The names Damon since you so lovingly asked."

"Oh piss off pervo or I'll scream. You're not even from here. For all I know you work for the buzz killer council. Beat it!"

Bonnie jumped off her black stool which to Damon was such a cute sight to see as it only emphasized her petite frame. She headed into the crowd looking for her boyfriend. He was a total stoner but she thought she loved him. Bonnie groaned as Damons figure followed her invading her personal space.

"Are you retarded or something." she pushed on his chest but he didn't so much as move towering over her.

"Nope I'm the smartest guy your pretty little face will ever meet now wanna dance?"

"Wow you really are a mental case. I said noooo." She drawled before pushing on his chest again. She started to dance with Alaric he was slightly older too but a really nice guy that helped her stay on track in her algebra classes. She swayed her hips moving her arms above her head sexily just feeling the beat of the music. Damon was enthralled. God he just wanted her right now on the dance floor. Her mouth pouted as she danced unbeknownst to her and her eyes closed while she twirled around with moves so flexibly challenging he didn't think a little thing like her would have it in her.

Damon groaned as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Putting it to his ears he heard the annoying voice of his young 17 year old brother Stefan. Who he really loved with all his heart, he just didn't think it was cool to say it out loud.

"What why the hell are you interrupting my mojo for? I'm just trying to pull the sexiest girl ever man. She hates me but I can turn that round soon. Get lost I'll be out in minute. Hey you found a car for us to steal yet? Dump our bags in it already. We need to blow outta this shit hole."

"Damon Damon shut the fuck up! I'm in trouble some guys are following me and I haven't had enough blood for this crap man! I'm in the woods above the club. There's a few cars parked here but other than that i don't know where to go."

"Woah what I can't hear?"

"Gang of guys trying to beat me up here, a little help?"

"Oh for god's sake I always tell you not to hit on girls with boyfriends unless you're me. It doesn't work otherwise." Damon ran out taking one last look over his shoulder at Bonnie dancing wildly, her curly ringlets bouncing and her shirt falling off her smooth caramel shoulders. Darn he really wanted her.

Bonnie soon bumped into a guy who was practically having sex on the dance floor with some tacky blonde.

"Oi watch it dumbass!" But her face turned to hurt and shock as the guy turned around

"Jeremy?" her lip quivered. She wanted to look hard and unfazed but her heart just shattered.

"Bonnie i i i didn't think you were here yet"

"How could you i loved you. I stayed here because I was worried about you."

"I i"

"Forget it bitch!" she looked into his stoned eyes before her doctor martin clad foot hit him straight in the balls. She smiled as he keeled over on the floor in pain. His blonde girl gasped around frantically, being too stupid as to not think of getting him some ice.

That was it the last thing that kept her in this town was gone. Tonight was the night she made a break for it.

Smash! Bang! Thud! blood coated the floor as Stefan got tackled by some random guy. Not only had he supposedly flirted with his girlfriend, the car he tried to steal for him and Damon belonged to the big bald guy currently kicking him. His fangs began to pierce painfully through his gums but he willed them away. He was going to handle this the old fashioned way. Stefan pulled out a knife from his boot and slashed him across the stomach just in time for Damon to run up and grab the guy and dislocate his shoulder. He hammered him square in the face several times before the guy fell hitting the ground hard. All that could be heard was the whistling of wind through trees in the woods as the guy howled.

"Oi dick that's what you get for touching my little brother! Next time I'll snap your fucking neck" he screamed kicking him hard. But more guys had arrived and it was a 10 to 2 fight.

"So err you take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right." Damon nodded eyes blazing with utter shock they kept getting themselves into these situations. He reminisced for a moment about how quick this would be if he'd just chosen tonight to sip a cheerleader or two. It had been at least 5 days since his last proper meal. But they always won so he let the fury take over him. He was gonna kick them to the floor one by one.

"You got it bro I got ya back." Stefan said giving his brother a nod and crouching down into a fighting position.

Bonnie let the tears fall as she hurried for her old black mustang Grams had left for her. No one knew it was hers so it was easy to bring it out at night. Getting in she hit and kicked the car resting her curly head against the wheel.

Soon she screamed as a huge thud hit her car then another one and finally what looked like two duffle bags. A fight had broken out and two guys had just been thrown right into her car. She briefly saw ones face pushed up against her window by a huge guy with a Mohawk. The boy getting beaten up had a beautiful face, with a slight tan compared to the pale annoyance she'd met earlier, brownish grey eyes, spiky hazel hair and looked about 17. He wore a grey hoody, and black jeans. He looked slim and well built. But it didn't matter in her upset state, what mattered was he and the other boy were destroying her car. Bonnie huffed and frowned. She just need out get out of here. She began to beep her horn furiously. This night had been such a letdown.

"Oi you oi you two get the hell off my car." She turned the engine on.

"Hey motherfuckers! And the shits beating them up move the fight someplace else where someone gives a fuck! I'm not in the mood for an alpha male pissing match." usually Bonnie would be out of the car enraged, no matter the danger getting the bullies to stop hurting the two boys. She'd kick, bite, hell she'd run the bullies over with her car to save the victims and she'd make sure they paid for hurting people. She'd make sure the boys were okay but she was over men and their petty natures tonight. She was too hurt. She just needed to get away and crawl in a corner and be angry.

However before Bonnie knew it the younger boy was climbing into the front passenger seat of her car. Her face was in the cutest o shape he noticed as he winked at her and made himself comfortable.

"May I?" he asked not waiting for a reply as he reached into her shirt pocket where he could see a red cloth hanging out. He took it and cleaned his lip that was trickling a little blood. It didn't seem swollen though, Bonnie noticed. _He seems fine done pretty well in a fight against 10 guys too._

She gasped as he put his hand this time in between her thighs, where she had Jeremy's cigarette pack and lighter resting on the seat. He lit up laying back and blowing smoke everywhere as he tried to relax.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" She screeched in shock that he wasn't moving out of her car and instead was making himself comfortable. He just stayed there waiting for something that in that moment she forgot was probably the other boy. She was more than a little scared of this random guy who was extremely attractive, like the guy she'd seen at the bar. They were both stunning and alluring but the attractive ones were always dangerous in her opinion and she was only 16 she didn't know what to do. At the same time, as it all happened so fast she heard someone groaning and crawling in through her open back window and was astonished he got in.

"Hey bitch put the pedal to the metal go go go!" he screamed

"Sorry miss please do as he says." said the one in the front clenching his sore ribs.

"No get out!"

The 10 guys were now shaking the car and it was close to toppling over.

"Hey honey with the attitude that I would normally find highly attractive, you're gonna get us all killed. Now go!" Screamed Damon from the back unable to see that he'd actually gotten in with the beauty he was enthralled with earlier on. Fate was a strange thing indeed.

"Stefan do something."

"I apologise for this miss." Stefan put his foot on the pedal and started the engine, leaning over her tiny startled frame so he could drive.

"Hey hey hey! You two are unbelievable."

"Unbelievably attractive yeah honey cakes we know." Said Damon from the back.

Bonnie had no choice she put her foot to the gas hitting the boy next to her in the chest so he'd move over. She snatched the cigarette from his plump lips, to smoke it. She'd never smoked before but the stressful situation was making her anxious. She screeched the wheels along the road, knocking down some of the guys who'd been beating the boys up and drove off. Her heart was racing and she was scared out of her mind. It was one thing wanting to be free and hanging out at sugar rush but this was really really bad. She thought as she past the welcome to Mystic falls sign, leaving the town behind, entering the highway with the two strange boys, who were extremely confident, strong, clearly troublesome and sexy. Bonnie had no idea what she was getting into.

"What the hell was that all about you two psychopaths?"

"Sorry Miss just some guys beating me up. How was I to know it was one of their girlfriends I was talking to? I wasn't even hitting on her. I was just asking her where the bathrooms were believe it or not."

"Yeah sure you were moron." Bonnie said sarcastically although something told her that could be the truth. He was hot and charming no doubt but he didn't seem to want some random girl. There was something in his eyes that suggested he was searching for miss right. It was weird for a moment she thought there was wisdom and almost an old soul trapped in him, and that he'd been burnt by women before. "Sugar rush has some crazy guys and you may be built but you aren't that strong against even one of those fat guys. And stop calling me miss you're the same age as me, so don't patronise or treat me like a little girl."

"Think you just got told little brother. I say she likes you." said the boy at the back whose tone was starting to make her want to punch him." he sounded pretty charming himself and she could tell he knew it.

"Hey hey you're getting blood all over my back seat stop that! my Grams gave me this car fool!" She groaned. There was something about this guy. She hadn't seen his face but he managed to get a rise out of her and make her passionate crazy side rear its little head.

"Charming you know a guys bleeding in the back of your car and you don't even care."

"Course i don't your an idiot clear as day. Who takes on ten guys at some club they've never been to huh?" she said struggling to see his face in her mirror but wanting to desperately.

"And who yells at two guys she barely knows when they could jump her bones right now huh?" he challenged his tone becoming predatory and ravenous.

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe I will."

"Hey come on guys lets all just chill."

"And you your chilled out attitude is probably what got you in trouble in the first place. Your relaxed ideas of oh i'll just chat up any girl who may have a boyfriend is what landed you in a right mess tonight. Can't you tell when a girls taken?"

"Hey she has a point on that front Stefan"

"I told you I wanted to know where the bathroom was and I wasn't gonna ask one of those guys. They'd probably wanna do me or something." Stefan shrugged further down into the seat in a little strop. He hated that people always thought he was like Damon chatting up every girl in sight. He wasn't, he was waiting on someone special. They both were. They were cocky and appeared strong on the outside because they thought it was the best way to survive. There was a point when Stefan was sweet all the time and always doting and romantic but he'd been burned just like his brother. He realised it was too dangerous to show such kindness earlier on. Deep down they were sweet romantics in their own ways. Although Stefan found it a little easier to show signs of his romantic cuter and vulnerable side earlier on when he found the right girl. Damon he knew would take longer even if he found her. Women only liked them for their looks and never wanted to hear what they actually had to say. Thus Damon took longer to show his affections and would act cocky longer to shield himself from hurt and humiliation. They both needed a girl who would let them be their true selves, someone who didn't drive a wedge between them but pushed them closer together. They weren't overly sweet or sickening. They were the good and bad, and whoever ended up with them had to accept every part of them. He broke out of his thoughts and continued. "Yeah wasn't my brightest moment. We really do appreciate you helping us out miss. Not everyone would have stopped for two strange older guys."

"I didn't stop for you you hijacked me! Also you know I'm 16 right? And if you hurt me someone will know."

"Chill my underage honey we aren't gonna hurt you not unless you want me to. I'm all up on getting kinky with you if ya like? Hey Stefan is she hot i can't see?" she heard the other boy whisper from the back and she rolled her eyes. But she was putting a brave and stubborn face on. She really was scared. She'd never been alone like this with two guys who were clearly quite sexually charged and mischievous.

"Hey brother you okay?" Stefan asked turning to his wincing brother with concern.

"Yeah sure I'm really into getting the shit kicked out of me and getting sliced up."

"Hey don't be so rude he was just asking."

"Hey i can be rude if I want to miss swears a lot. Don't worry the game is up we know you only do it so people don't realise you're scared shitless." He said and she could feel his smirk as his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Fuck fuck fuck" he taunted in her ears "rude enough for you? sides he's my bro I can say whatever i want to him. Thought you didn't like us now you're defending him?"

"Damon."

"Wait what did you just call him?" She asked remembering the jerk from in the club.

"err Damon he's my older brother. Oh man why do I get the impression you two have already had the pleasure of each other's acquaintance? Please Damon tell me she's not the girl you were hitting on in the club, while I was getting hit on literally?"

Bonnie turned in her seat to look at the boy in the back and soon saw his oceanic eyes. The road lights soon glistened on his face, allowing her to see his pale features that contrasted with his messy black locks. It was him alright. She rose from her seat pummelling him with her little fists. Stefan gasped taking hold of the wheel and putting his feet awkwardly on the pedals.

"I see you still know how to make an impression Damon." Stefan said amused shaking his head.

"You! My night went to shit after you!" she yelled

"Ooh hi ya darlin didn't realise it was your hot self. I apologise for my rudeness and take it all back. How are ya? Sorry to have left you earlier and if i made the wrong impression. I did not mean to get you in trouble now either. Bright side though I get to know you better." His words were sincere in his last sentence as if he had let his true self show for a moment. As if he was truly sorry for putting her in danger when they jumped into her car as they guys were attacking them. As if he really wanted to get to know her and make a good impression. He covered it up though and fast. "This just got interesting." he said smugly laying his head comfortably on the back seat and smirking at her. He without shame raped her body with his eyes, from her head to her toes. He leaned over to see her caramel flawless legs and chest that was not so covered by her dress from all her fidgeting about.

"Urg don't do that perve"

"Do what?" He asked innocently batting his eyelashes.

"Hey baby girl stop at the next drive through okay? I'm starved I could just eat you right up." He needed fast food ASAP to help with the blood cravings. There was something about her scent that was driving him hungry.

"Fuck you! you two are going nowhere with me. You can get out my car right now."

"You're gonna throw us out a moving car? Not very nice little one." Damon said lying out across in the back seats with his hands behind his head and the biggest grin on his face. He was so bummed out thinking he'd never see this little sex pot again and here she was. It was his lucky day. Karma finally paying him back for everything it had taken away. He was going to have to go on a charm offensive though because she didn't like him very much at all, same for Stefan. It was so shocking though woman usually threw themselves at his feet and at Stefan's, sometimes even begging they both take them at the same time, which never happened. Damon wasn't opposed to the idea in fact he found the idea quite interesting but Stefan was in his opinion being a bore. He insisted he only go with girls he liked something about or some crap like that. So if they had personalities that were shallow even if they were really really hot he'd turned down offers. Damon didn't understand him because even if they were stupid he could have some fun. They could be waiting years for the right girls to walk into their lives as from experience actively trying to find a soul mate never got them anywhere. And he just couldn't do nothing till then. One thing he did notice was that he and Stefan were both quite taken by the fiery fury in the front seat. _Maybe there can be a first time we get to share equally after all. _

"Hey miss miss." Said Stefan sweetly. He felt really rude the way they hijacked the girls night.

"It's Bonnie Bonnie Bennet you you moron!" Bonnie said looking at the boy in front whose eyes were soft and gentle looking she noted. It didn't distract her from the fact he and his brother were right pains.

"Stefan Stefan Salvatore." He turned to kiss her hand but she didn't understand what he was doing and just bit his finger. He laughed at her feistiness and heard Damon chuckling in the backseat. He settled for shaking her hand. "Look i um think we got off on the wrong foot and um you can have the wheel back now. Look my brother can be an exasperating soul believe me i know." he said leaning his head on the seat looking suddenly cute and sleepy. " but we mean you no harm Bonnie seriously."

"Hey what you mean exasperating soul little bro bro? That how you thank the person who saved your skinny little butt back there? I so could have been in the club fucking this cute girl by now if I hadn't this damn soft spot for you. Darn my love for you steffie."

"Oh and Bonnie Bennet the names Damon Salvatore to properly introduce myself. Since I can't see your hand I'll settle for this" he said giving her a peck on her rosy cheek, then sitting back in his seat.

Bonnie swatted at her cheek "Hahahaha" Bonnie laughed uncontrollably "you didn't stand a chance in hell with me pervert and I believe I'm the one who saved both your skinny butts."

"She ain't wrong there." Stefan said eyes closed until he felt his brother annoyingly hit him upside the head pouting like a child. Stefan laughed after a moment of pouting himself. They loved each other and had so much fun together. He wished the girl in front of them wasn't going to kick them out of the car though. There was something about her. She acted strong, angry and unhurt like them but she wanted acceptance for who she really was, just like them too. Stefan rarely took a shine to a girl but this one, this one was something special, something worth it. She was also incredibly beautiful and he could tell she was smart too. He would have loved to get to know her and he could tell underneath his brother's bad tough and cocky sarcastic ways he felt the same too.

"Hey Bon Bon you just missed McDonalds!" Damon pouted in the back seat jumping up and down. "Oh man oh man i really wanted a maccy meal. Hey hey turn back round i need pickles."

"No."

"Please" he leaned his head on the top of hers before leaning completely over the front seat trying to turn the car wheel."

"Are you crazy?" She squealed at the same time as Stefan placed his hands on top of hers like Damon, all scrambling to take control of the car. Bonnie ignored the shock of electricity she felt as they both touched her. Stefan and Damon didn't ignore the feeling, looking at each other like they both felt they found the one that was meant for the both of them, the one they could truly share without falling out.

The car swirled and Bonnie was enraged. "That's it! you you heart attack inducing chaotic psychos" she halted breaking so hard both boys felt dizzy. She smiled as she heard Damon hit his head against his seat.

"Ouch!" he whined. It was almost cute she thought if he wasn't such a cocky ass.

"That's it out out out get out of my car bitches!" she leaned back over and opened the door next to Damon's side and whacked him, shooing him out the car. She turned back to the passenger seat ready to assault Stefan.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Stefan smiled she was a funny little thing. He leapt out the car holding his hands up in surrender. "Look please Bonnie Bennet let us ride with you a bit. We have nowhere to go and no car. Look we promise we'll pay for the food, gas, anywhere we stay. The whole shebang?"

"yeah yeah what he said!" Damon said leaning in her window. The temptation to roll it up on his head was evident in her mischievous sparkling green eyes.

His eyes looked at her full of sexiness and something that he was hiding from her. She thought it was almost vulnerability and genuine fondness. But when she tried to search for it he looked away. Bonnie was for a moment unsure of what to do. She turned to Stefan's soft face and furrowed brows. He seemed genuinely clueless and hopeless as to what he and his brother would do if she drove off leaving them on the side of the highway. She kind of felt sympathy for the both of them, however much they infuriated her or gave her a migraine they were both cute in their own ways. But she fought it. She'd just been hurt badly tonight and she wasn't able to think clearly.

She flicked Damon's nose and as he took his head back out from leaning in her window, she fiddled to start the car. Her face contorted with confusion as she struggled to find the keys. Then she heard it the clanking and jingling of keys. They were dangling and being shook in Damons pale hands.

"You sneaky rat face!"

"Hey I'm just creative and i know how to think of my feet what's wrong with that?" he said coolly smriking.

"Make him give them back!" she screamed at Stefan on the other side outside her window.

Stefan smiled mischievously. "No can do Bonnie when my brother gets something in his head nothing can be done. And well i can't say i really wanna help"

"You you pain!"

"Look Bonnie please just let us hitch with you. We'll look after you we swear. It's not safe a 16 year old out in the dark by themselves anyways. Now we don't want to be pains or sneaky we just want your help."

Bonnie stomped out the car whacking Damon in the chest as he pouted.

"You know in the hour we've known each other you've done that a lot. Someone might think all this aggression means you like me."

"Has a point." Stefan chimed. He was admittedly less naughty than his older brother but he had a fun loving side and this girl made him want to be his mischievous self, just to see her pout and her eyes twinkle with anger.

"Oh really?" she turned to Stefan and pummelled him best she could but she was a little thing. If it wasn't for her rings she wouldn't have even hurt him ever so slightly. Not that he minded either way, she was so cute that he didn't care. "Does that feel like i like you now?" she taunted and before she knew it Stefan had his hands on her cheeks and was engulfing her in sweet soft kiss, waiting for permission she let his tongue in. He broke away as she kicked him in the knee looking flustered and blushing.

"Do you know that I like YOU now?" he asked and she really thought it was kind of hot.

"Hey little one this is highly unfair treatment if ever I saw it. You better write me an I.O.U now coz I'll be claiming my own kiss from those juicy little lips soon. I mean first you refuse to stop and let me fill my sexy belly with maccy ds and then you let my baby bro kiss you and leave me standing here unloved. I'm hurt. It almost makes me not wanna ride with your sexy self. Damon joked feigning hurt.

"Fine done deal. You don't have to ride with me." She counteracted smirking finally catching him off guard and grabbing her keys.

"Hahaha boys so dumb" she danced her victory swagger. Swaying her hips from side to side and swirling her arms above her head. "I got my keys back i got my keys back I'm gonna leave ya I'm gonna leave ya."

But as she saw their faces like they really had nowhere else to go she knew they were all in the same boat. They were all alone, misunderstood and with nowhere to go.

Damon soon turned soft as he peered into his eyes invading her personal space. He put his hands on her shoulders and genuinely looked at her no cockiness at all. He towered over her and was timid with his words. "Please little one." Is all he said, all he needed to say.

Stefan soon approached behind and whispered in her ear "please we'll be good promise. We'll do exactly what you say. Whatever you want Bonnie."

Bonnie shuddered at their close proximity. Should she say yes? _Grams what would you do?_ _Well actually I know what you'd do. You'd shove them back in the car, drive to a motel and have crazy threesome sex with them._ Bonnie laughed inwardly god her grandmother was funny, exciting and had so many crazy stories to tell. Did Bonnie want some crazy stories of her own?

**TBC what will happen next? **

**AN:** okay so I know OCC but I think it's better for this story and wanted Stefan to be naughtier, funnier and not too sappy. I wanted him to be more like the way I feel he is with Katherine and Caroline, just more fun and confident. Also I wanted Grams to be this powerful self empowered woman who had a blast when she was younger. I wanted the brothers to get along and the pact of being more human will just make the situations they get into more fun I think. Bonnie will realise what they are soon and it'll lead to more hotness me thinks. She'll also realise what she is as being with them triggers her powers. Unlike with Katherine who didn't treat them equally and played them against each other I want them to feel the opposite with Bonnie. They'll wanna share Bonnie and work together to make her like them both. Stefan and Damon are gonna land all three of them in troublesome situations with their dangerous ways but with fun outcomes. Might change rating for some sexy times? There's no Elena in this story from now on me thinks. Bonnie will warm to them but she's a strong stubborn girl so i don't want it to be easy for them. Sorry if she seemed erratic here, but she's meant to be younger and she had just run away from home and broken up with her boyfriend.

**Let the mayhem ensue I guess well if you review ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**An:**** sorry guys just a message because I'm heading into finals exam time. So scared I hope I do good but very pessimistic and worried :( and have so much coursework I don't know when I'm gonna update my stories yet badly want to. Hopefully soon. In any case have you seen these images from the last dance so exited! It's sexy as and I can't wait to see it! You can check them out on my profile finally us BAMON fans get something whatever the context xxx**


End file.
